Loveless: The Play
by Devestator
Summary: I know, I know, talk about desperate fic ideas, anyway, it's basically the first three scenes of that famous(somewhat) play from the game, Loveless. I didn't have a lot to go so it's practically original but it's set in Midgar so just click! Thank you!
1. Act I, Scene One

Act I

Act I

Scene 1

-Midgar. A dimly lit Wutian restaurant-

****

Gary: I just think we should see other people. I feel like we're wasting our time here, you know? We've just grown apart, I suppose.I tried to get you to talk but you never would. Sometimes I feel like I'm dating the ice-woman, you know?

****

Michelle: What's that supposed to mean? You're going to end everything now? Is that it? Just because of a few problems? 

****

Gary: A few problems? You're a robot, Michelle, you can't express yourself to others, you just change the subject! I just can't go on dating someone who spends more time on their friends than they do me! Jesus, Michelle, I feel like I'm a third wheel in this relationship! 

****

Michelle: So you're blaming this all on Nina? The fact that you can't work on a relationship is her fault? You're not the one who came home to an empty house with a message on the answering machine saying you couldn't get away from work again! You cared more about you're work than you ever did me, I'd swear to God you were doing that secretary on the side. You practically lived in the Shinra building!

****

Gary: Oh that's rich! You couldn't even get a job, I supported you and your idiot roomate for over a year. _Pause_ Look I just can't do it anymore ok? We're through. Here's your apartment key back.

****

Michelle: So you're serious this time? Is this really it? You've just wasted a whole year on us, are you happy now?

****

Gary: There never was an us, Michelle. It was only him and her.

**__**

Exit Gary

Michelle: _{What the hell does he know? Guess it's just his loss. What am gonna do? I can't get a job, I've never even had one. I've gotta sort things out, what am I gonna tell Nina? I've got a lot of things on my mind. Could that just have been the last time I'll ever see him? Did he really mean that? I can relate to ther people just as well as he can, how dare he call me a robot. I'm independant, I don't need other people. I certainly don't need him. But..._

What is this I'm feeling? Is it guilt, sorrow or just anger? My heart feels like it's burning, I've never felt like this before. What is this? What is this feeling he's just given me, what is it that he's left behind in me?}

****

Wutian Waiter: S'cuse me madam, your bill. 

**__**

End Scene 1, Act I

**__**


	2. Act I, Scene Two

Act I ****

Act I

Scene 2

-A phone conversation.-

****

Mysterious Old Woman: Welcome to Midgar Psychics Online, I have forseen your calling. 

****

Nina: Yeah whatevah lady, juzz tell mae whut I need tae know. 

****

Mysterious Old Woman: I can sense you're a very objective person, may I have your name and date of birth?

****

Nina: It's Nina. Nina Hartlock. Whut ya need tae know that for? I'll be da one askin' questions 'round here lady, lord knows I'm payin' 'nuff for it. They'll be a flowah shop in Midgar 'fore I tell ya ma age. Juzz tell mae whut ya see, god-dammit, I ain't got all day.

****

Mysterious Old Woman: Of course, of course, I'm sensing you're a very goal orientated person. I shall consult the cards, the wisdom of the gods will guide your destiny!

****

Nina: Whatevah...

****

Mysterious Old Woman: (Gasp!) It's the Moogle Card!

****

Nina: Dat's good right?

****

Mysterious Old Woman: Oh I'm afraid not, the Moogle Card foretells an unexpected adversary. A friend in disguise as it were. Hmmm...the Leviathian Card, this is most strange...

****

Nina: God-dammit woman, spit it out!

****

Mysterious Old Woman: This card means your enemy will be stealthy, slippery like an eel.

****

Nina: Can't ya read anythang positive?

****

Mysterious Old Woman: I'm sensing a bitter past, frought with conflict and bitter memories. You have strong friendships now but back then...I'm not so sure.

****

Nina: Listen lady I ain't payin' 200 gil a minute ta listen to this crap, give me somethang I can use!

****

Myterious Old Woman: Very well. Hmmm...the Knights of the Round card, I can see strong powerful men in your future, but, oddly I sense unhapiness. You have a bitter resentment towards these men.

****

Nina: Now I know I didn't juzz hear ya say da ''m'' woard. I got 'nuff trouble in mae life without throw'n those self-serving bastards inta da mix. Der's no such thang as a decent man, each one's worse th'n da next. Don't evah, evah mention dat woard ta mae again!

****

Mysterious Old Woman: Very well, hmmm, I'm seeing something else now. It's big, quite large actually. It seems to lie in your not too distant future. 

****

Nina: Juzz whut da hell is it?

****

Mysterious Old Woman: Oh! It's a phone bill! Good-day!

**__**

Line goes dead.

End Scene 2


	3. Act I, Scene Three

****

Act I

Scene 3

-The apartment, where Nina and Paul console Michelle-

****

Michelle: I hate this world and I know it hates me back. I don't know what to do now, I can't see past this dull, grey landscape anymore. Something's missing from my heart and I don't know what it is, where to find it again.

****

Paul: This world hates us all equally, not just you. All you've gotta do is smile back, it'll be hard at first but I know you, you're strong. Stronger than the rest of us.

****

Nina: I'm glad ya finally decided to tell us whut's wrong. I hate see'n ya all miserable and cooped up in ya bedroom like dat.

****

Michelle: Tell me the truth, am I really an ice-queen?

****

Paul: A what?

****

Michelle: He said I was like a robot, incapable of showing emotions. I know some times I don't feel like talking but I like to keep my secrets, you know? It's nice to keep some things to yourself.

****

Paul: I know what you mean, some secrets just aren't meant to be told.

****

Nina: C'mon girl ya know yer not a robot! Sure ya can be a little blunt at tiames but we're all like that. Some people juzz aren't as good as others at 'xpressen themselves.

****

Paul: Aren't we all robots anyway? We go through life, from point A to B mindlessly following orders. That's just what life is, it's a part of everyone. There's some things people just have to keep to themselves cause they're afraid of hurting others. There's nothing wrong with that. You're a great girl Michelle, I mean you're gorgeous! You can get tons of guys better than him.

****

Nina: He's write honay.

****

Michelle: I hate this. I hate the way I'm feeling.How am I gonna pay the rent now? Where could I possibly get a job. 

****

Paul: Have you taken a look in the mirror lately, any red-blooded male would snatch you up like that.

****

Michelle: Really? Not all of them, none that count anyway. There's always that one who gets away.

****

Paul: I'm sorry, I gotta go. I have a business dinner to get to at The Rose Bud. Take it easy Michelle ok? Are we still on for tommorrow night?

****

Nina: You 'betcha honay, weh gonna paint this city red!

****

Paul: K, see you guys tommorrow then.

**Exit Paul**

****

Nina: Why do I get da feel'n that whut ya can't find is right unda ya nose?

****

Michelle: You can't have everything you want. I guess not every dream comes true huh? 

****

Nina: I dunna why ya get so upset ovah men, 'cept Paul they all a bunch o' scumbags. Damn girl, ya picked the only non-scumbag on dis planet 'n he doesn' even notice.

****

Michelle: Why would he? 


End file.
